vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Originals (TV series)
, some of you found us on your own. And both sides of that are so beautiful to me; because there are those of you who fell in love with these characters many years ago and wanted to follow them wherever they could go. And there are some who just tuned in and instantly connected to them and that makes me instantly proud because we really worked hard to tell great stories for you. And your passion and enthusiasm and total rage at me for saying the show was over means that it means a lot to you. And I appreciate that.|'Julie Plec' }} The Originals is series which is produced by The CW. The twentieth episode of the fourth season, namely called The Originals, served as a . The series was green-lit on April 26, 2013.http://tvline.com/2013/04/26/the-cw-renewed-shows-list-2013-hart-of-dixie-beauty-and-the-beast/ It was announced by Julie Plec on July 20, 2017, that season five would serve as the series' final season. https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/888088396362649600 The series mainly stars Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson, Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson, Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson, Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall and Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard. Note: This is a page devoted to the series in general, if you're looking for the season specific pages visit the Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5 pages. Summaries |-|Wiki Summary= The Originals centers around Niklaus Mikaelson and the Original Family of vampires, as he makes his returns to the supernatural crucible that is the French Quarter of New Orleans, a town he helped build centuries ago, and is reunited with his diabolical former apprentice Marcel. The show will happen to feature two new characters who are witches, as well as a human female named Camille who is a psychology student fascinated by the study of Human Behavior. Cami is allured to the aberration of the French Quarter, resolute on answering the unanswerable question - what makes someone evil? Starring in the pilot episode of "The Originals" is two-time Teen Choice Award nominee Joseph Morgan, who will continue his "The Vampire Diaries" role of Niklaus Mikaelson. Morgan is an English actor who studied at the "Central School of Speech and Drama" in London, UK. Among his film credits are "Alexander" starring Angelina Jolie and Colin Farrell, and "Immortals" starring opposite Henry Cavill. Phoebe Tonkin will also star in "The Originals" playing as the werewolf Hayley Marshall, a character that was introduced in season four of "The Vampire Diaries". Also joining the cast is 'Saving Hope' star Daniel Gillies as Klaus' older brother Elijah, who was the first original to appear on 'The Vampire Diaries'. Gillies starred in Spider-Man 2 opposite to Tobey Maguire, his film credits also include 'Uncross the Stars' with Ron Perlman, 'Captivity' and 'Broken Kingdom' , which he also directed and starred along with his wife Rachael Leigh Cook. Gillies TV work includes 'Into the West', 'The Vampire Diaries' and 'Saving Hope' which he will remain a regular on even if 'The Originals' gets picked up. Claire Holt will also be reprising her role as Klaus and Elijah's sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. "The Vampire Diaries" showrunner Julie Plec will executive produce "The Originals" and serve as head writer. Plec developed "Diaries" along with Kevin Williamson, who will not be involved with "Originals". Leslie Morgenstein will executive produce for Alloy Entertainment. Morgenstein is also currently executive producer of the hit ABC Family series "Pretty Little Liars". Senior vice president of television for Alloy Entertainment, Gina Girolamo, will also executive produce. Michael Narducci will serve as the show's producer. |-|Wetpaint Summary= Official Summary SYNOPSIS for THE ORIGINALS Fall 2013: Tuesdays (8:00-9:00 pm ET) on The CW! Family is power. The Original Vampire family swore it to each other a thousand years ago. They pledged to remain together, always and forever. Now, centuries have passed and the bonds of family are broken. Time, tragedy, and hunger for power have torn The Original Family apart. When Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid, receives a mysterious tip that a plot is brewing against him in the supernatural melting pot that is known as the French Quarter of New Orleans, he returns to the city his family helped build. Klaus’ questions lead him to a reunion with his diabolical former protégé, Marcel, a charismatic vampire who has total control over the human and supernatural inhabitants of New Orleans. Determined to help his brother find redemption, Elijah follows Klaus and soon learns that the werewolf Hayley has also come to the French Quarter searching for clues to her family history, and has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Sophie. Tensions between the town’s supernatural factions are nearing a breaking point as Marcel commands his devoted followers and rules with absolute power. For Klaus, the thought of answering to his powerful protégé is unthinkable, and he vows to reclaim what was once his — the power, the city, and his family. While they wait to see if their sister Rebekah will leave Mystic Falls and join them, Klaus and Elijah form an uneasy alliance with the witches to ensure that New Orleans will be ruled by THE ORIGINALS once again.http://www.wetpaint.com/vampire-diaries/articles/2013-05-30-originals-air-season-1-premiere |-|IMDB Summary= A spin-off from The Vampire Diaries and set in New Orleans, The Originals centers on the Mikaelson siblings, otherwise known as the world's original vampires: Klaus (Joseph Morgan), Elijah (Daniel Gillies), and Rebekah (Claire Holt). Now Klaus must take down his protégé, Marcel (Charles Michael Davis), who is now in charge of New Orleans, in order to re-take his city, as he originally built New Orleans. Klaus departed from the city after being chased down by his father Mikael, while it was being constructed and Marcel took charge. As Klaus has returned after many years, his ego has provoked him to become the king of the city. "Every King needs an heir" says Klaus, accepting the unborn child. The child is a first to be born to a hybrid (part vampire, part werewolf) and a werewolf (Hayley).The Originals (IMDB) Main Cast and Characters * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (92/92) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (90/92) * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (37/92) (1x01 - 1x16, 1x22); Recurring (2x01, 2x08 - 2x10, 2x22 / 3x01, 3x05 - 3x06, 3x09, 3x22 / 4x02 - 4x03, 4x10 - 4x13 / 5x01, 5x08, 5x11 & 5x13)http://www.buzzfeed.com/jarettwieselman/claire-holt-exits-the-originals * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner (85/92) * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (90/92) * Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (9/92) (1x01 - 1x13) * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (52/92) (1x01 - 3x19); Guest (4x02 & 5x13) * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (54/92) (1x01 - 3x21); Recurring (4x08, 4x10 - 4x11); Guest (5x11) * Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (54/92) and Finn Mikaelson (15/92) (2x14 - 5x13); Recurring (2x01 - 2x13); Guest (1x22) * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (52/92) (3x01 - 5x13); Recurring (2x09 - 2x22) * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson (11/92) (5x01 - 5x13) * Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza (43/92) (5x01 - 5x10); Recurring (1x02 - 4x13) Production During its run, three cast members have directed a total of seven episodes. *Joseph Morgan (3) had directed Behind the Black Horizon, Keepers of the House and Ne Me Quitte Pas. *Charles Michael Davis (2) had directed High Water and a Devil's Daughter and What, Will, I, Have, Left. *Daniel Gillies (2) had directed Phantomesque and There in the Disappearing Light. Productions codes: * Season 1 - ("Pilot": 2J6670) (2J7801-2J7822; "Always and Forever": 2J7802; "House of the Rising Son": 2J7801) * Season 2 - (3J5201 - 3J5222; "Brotherhood of the Damned": 3J5212; "Sanctuary": 3J5211) * Season 3 - (3J5301 - 3J5322) * Season 4 - (T27.13351 - T27.13363) * Season 5 - (T46.10001 - T46.10013) Seasons *Season One - 22 Episodes *Season Two - 22 Episodes *Season Three - 22 Episodes *Season Four - 13 Episodes *Season Five - 13 Episodes Awards ;People's Choice Awards ;Teen Choice Awards ;Primetime Emmy Awards Trivia * and share similarities with and The Originals in the fact one show is the spin-off of another, and the protagonist(s) in the spin-off are far more physically powerful than the ones in the original show. *Every season since its debut, it has been paired with a different show on The CW. During the first season it was paired with Supernatural, during the second season it was paired with Jane The Virgin. During the third season it was paired with , and the fourth season was paired with Reign. During its final season it was paired with Riverdale til May 2018 and with Burden of Truth afterwards. **Both the first seasons of and were also paired with Supernatural. **The Vampire Diaries has also been paired with Reign, but it was during its fifth and sixth seasons. Multimedia Pictures |-|Promotional after the Series Finale= 2020-Klaus-cworiginals.jpg|2020 — "It's no fun being good all the time." 2020-Spring-Hayley-cworiginals.jpg|2020 — "She doesn't hold back." 2020-Spring-Vincent-cworiginals.jpg|2020 — "Magic on his mind." 2019-Fall-Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "A holiday tradition that never gets old." 2019-Fall-Freya-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "There's never a perfect time, there's just right now." 2019-Fall-Finn-Kol-cwriginals.jpg|2019 — "Who's actually inside the body?" 2019-Fall-Family-Klaus-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "A family" 2019-Fall-Family-Hayley-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "of fighters." 2019-Fall-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Honor the ones they've lost." 2019-Fall-Freya-Klaus-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "They'll always be there when it matters." 2019-Summer-Marcel-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Humility is for humans." 2019-Summer-Davina-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Big witch energy." 2019-Summer-Elijah-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Best dressed for any situation." 2019-Summer-Camille-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "She stands out in a crowd." 2019-Summer-Klaus-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Wondering what the witches are up to." 2019-Spring-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "A typical evening in New Orleans." 2019-Spring-Elijah-Klaus-Hayley-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "They'd do anything to protect their family." 2019-Spring-Marcel-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Never too early for a drink in this town." 2019-Spring-Elijah-Klaus-Rebekah-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "In this family, there's always drama." 2019-Spring-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Don't let go of the ones you love." 2019-Spring-Jackson-Hayley-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Take a trip to the Bayou." 2019-Spring-Vincent-Josh-Marcel-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Trying to keep their city under control." 2019-Spring-Caroline-Klaus-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Everything can change with one dance." 2019-Winter-Marcel-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Fighting for the top." 2019-Winter-Elijah-Hayley-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "An instant connection" 2019-Winter-Klaus-Caroline-cworiginals-Twitter.jpg|2019 — "In another world..." 2019-Winter-Rebekah-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "She demands your attention." 2019-Winter-Kol-Klaus-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Always the helpful little brother." 2019-Winter-Davina-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Don't underestimate her." 2019-Winter-Hayley-Freya-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Always ready for a fight." 2019-Winter-Rebekah-Marcel-cworiginals.jpg|2019 — "Can't help but fall in love." 2018-Winter-Jackson-Hope-Hayley-Elijah~Klaus-Freya-cworiginals.jpg|2018 — "Celebrate with the family, no daggers necessary." 2018-Winter-Klaus-Hope-cworiginals.jpg|2018 — "Nothing like a father's love." 2018-Winter-Camila-cworiginals.jpg|2018 — "Could always use a drink from Rousseau's." 2018-Winter-Hayley-cworiginals.jpg|2018 — "This little wolf has one big bite." 2018-Fall-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah-Kol-cworiginals.jpg|2018 — "A Mikaelson affair was never uneventful." 2018-Fall-Elijah-cworiginals.jpg|2018 — "Where it all began." 2018-Summer-Klaus~Caroline-cworiginals.jpg|2018 — "It's both love and war when these two meet." 2018-Summer-Klaus-cworiginals.jpg|2018 — "Nothing like their family dinners." 2018-Summer-Ivy-Marcel-Kol-Freya-Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-Hope-cworiginals.jpg|2018 — "Family" 2018-Summer-Klaus-Elijah-cworiginals.jpg|2018 — "He's a man of his word." |-|Happy Birthday= 2019-12-01-Happy birthday-Charles Michael Davis-cwlegacies.jpg|Dec 1, 2019 — 35 2019-09-12-Happy birthday-Yusuf Gatewood-cworiginals.jpg|Sep 12, 2019 — 37 2019-07-12-Happy Birthday-Phoebe Tonkin-cworiginals.jpg|July 12, 2019 — 30 2019-06-12-Happy birthday-Claire Holt-cworiginals.jpg|June 11, 2019 — 31 2019-05-16-Happy birthday-Joseph Morgan.jpg|May 16, 2019 — 38 2019-03-14-Happy Birthday-Daniel Gillies-cworiginals.jpg|March 14, 2019 — 43 2018-07-12-Happy Birthday-Phoebe Tonkin-cworiginals-Twitter.jpg|July 12, 2018 — 29 2018-06-11-Happy Birthday-Claire Holt-cworiginals-Twitter.jpg|June 11, 2018 — 30 2018-05-16 Happy Birthday-Joseph Morgan-cworiginals-Twitter.jpg|May 16, 2018 — 37 2018-12-01-Happy birthday-Charles Michael Davis-cworiginals.jpg|Dec 1, 2018 — 34 2018-09-12-Happy birthday-Yusuf Gatewood-cworiginals.jpg|Sep 12, 2018 — 36 See also *The Originals Season One Soundtrack *The Originals Season One Body Count *The Originals (Episode) *The Originals Season 1 *The Originals Season 2 *The Originals Season 3 *The Originals Season 4 *The Originals Season 5 References }} External links * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * * IMDb ru:Древние Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:The Originals television series